Heavenly Ascent
Heavenly Ascent '''is the 12th main course of Shining Stars 3, and is a heaven and hell themed stage. This is the third of the courses on the bottom level of the final overworld. Once Mario takes the rocket into space, enter the reddish planet with the arch in front of it. Entering the door requires 65 stars. Apparently when toads die they become bob-ombs in the location. The good individuals appearing in the light side, while the naughty ones appearing on the fiery side...though the bombs on both sides seem nice and helpful. '''Layout The stage is separated into two distinct parts: a large cloud light section, and a fiery underworld section. Mario starts in the former, which is a white vertical tower surrounded by clouds. The tower has two main layers in the shape of a cross, and a multicolored floor. In the sky below are green hills, giant noteblocks, and brown spheres. Mario can ascend the tower using the clouds and red moving platforms. There is also a giant beanstalk. Giant moving rings for a portal that leads to the other side, and can be found near the base of the tower. The other side is a darker version of the primary section. It consists of lava, a small part of the tower and many ruins and rocks in the lava that submerges it all. Missions Star 1: Do it for the Vine Mario must reach a star after pressing a hidden flipswitch. Jump onto the cross of the base of the tower and continue straight past the purple symbol. Jump onto a small path of moving blocks and small clouds, passing a Thwomp and Chuckya. At the top is a bigger cloud with a couple of paths. Get to the next level of the tower by using another small cloud and moving platform. The layout of this floor looks like the base. Look for the giant beanstalk, and jump to its lower leaf to find the flipswitch. Pressing it will spawn the star on a big cloud above the stalk. Climb the leaves using the clouds and platforms to reach the star. Star 2: Scary 'Shrooms. Secret Sparkles There are three giant blue mushrooms with black sparkles on them that Mario must discover. The locations of the mushrooms are as follows: # On the left path of the base of the tower, after a path of clouds. # On the big cloud before the second floor of the tower there is a path of blocks leading to a mushroom. # One of the paths of the second floor of the tower leads to the Purple Mystery box with the mushroom next to it. When Mario discovers all 3 secrets, the star appears in between the first two layers of the tower. Star 3: Fall From Grace Mario must enter the fiery pits of the other half of the level. Step onto the tower and go right at the purple symbol towards the giant Tambourine. Triple jump onto a high cloud and use it to reach a bigger one above. Stand in the center of the moving circles to be warped to the lava area. Mario must now collect 6 of the 8 Silver Coins. The area is quite small, so most are close to one another. Once Mario finds 6 of them, the star appears in the center of the two towers. Star 4: Eternal Path of Flames Using Spinning Hearts, Mario must cross lava to reach an island. Get back to the lava area by using the warp to the right of the start. Once in the area, cross the mushroom path to get to the first tower, then get to the second one. On one of the sides of Mario should be able to see the island with the star on it. Get to the closest edge to find a Spinning Heart. Long jump into it, so your life will regenerate faster than the lava will damage Mario, and hop to the island. There are other Spinning Hearts in the lava, however, none are required to hit. Star 5: Heavens? Mystery Box Box only works during this mission! 'This Mystery Box has Mario jumping over mushrooms. The Mystery Box is off the top of the second floor of the tower. Using the cloud path straight past the purple symbol, reach the second cross tower section. Look for the giant cloud with the box. This warps Mario to the lava section, with a very short time limit. However, it is plenty of time for Mario to long jump over a couple of mushrooms, avoiding the fire from the Kuromames. '''Star 6: A Short Flight? ' Using a Wing Cap at the very top of the cloudy world, Mario can grab a moving star above the tower. Make your way up the structure run running past the purple symbol and climbing the clouds and red platforms to the second cross shaped platform. Look for a path of small clouds and moving red platforms and jump up it to reach a thin white music sheet path. At the top will be more clouds to climb until Mario reaches a giant Notebox with the portal circles going through it. In the center is the wing cap. Use it to fly to the star above both cross sections of the tower. Even if you miss it since it is moving up and down, Mario can still grab it with a flip from the roof. '''Enemies * Goomba * Skeeter * Kuromame * Thwomp * Rotating Amp * Chuckya Developer's Insight This is the 12th course in the hack! This level was a different theme as well, being a space level As with the others, I couldn't implement it well so I switched. The level idea came from the first level of Super Mario Star Road 2 when it was still a Super Mario 64 hack, as seen by the floating blocks. This is also similar to the slide level Serenade Skies . My idea for this level was something similar to the Overthere and Underthere from Super Paper Mario. Trivia * There is a Blue Mushroom with a Wing Cap and bob-omb around the big cloud where the portal to the fire area is. It does not seem to have a purpose. * Star 1 is most likely referencing the social media Vine, which is a small funny video. * Star 2 is referencing the original Mario 64's Tall, Tall Mountain Star 3, which is called Scary 'Shrooms, Red Coins. * Star 3 is an English idiom meaning a loss of status or respect. * Star 6 can be gotten without the wing cap with wallkicks. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Sky Location Category:Giant Land Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Kirby Category:Music-Undertale